Silent Tears
by Kattie
Summary: When Duo and Quatre are attacked on the street, Hiiro searches for their assailant. However, with his only lead dead, Duo in a coma, and Quatre without the ability to speak, it seems impossible to get revenge. Unless... he can get Quatre to speak.
1. Windtossed and Bloodsoaked

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter One: Wind-tossed and Blood-Soaked  
  
Kattie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Tears".  
  
Song info: The music and lyrics for "Tears" were written by Yoshiki, pianist and percussionist for X-Japan. The song was performed by X-Japan. The lyrics refer to Yoshiki's father who committed suicide.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Yoshiki. One of the best musicians and songwriters ever.  
  
* Lyrics *  
  
* "Wherever we go is okay,"  
  
You said*  
  
1426 Hours- 2:26 PM  
  
Outside of his office window, Quatre could see people holding on tightly to their hats and jackets, fighting against the fierce wind. They held onto each other for support, leaning forward, to keep from being blown over. Storm clouds hung above them, promising rain in the near future and darkness for the time being.  
  
With a sigh, Quatre began reading another project proposal, feeling as gloomy as the weather. It had been a very boring day.  
  
"Mr. Winner?" A voice came over his speaker.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, trying to sound as awake as possible.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell is here to see you. He says it's an emergency..Again.."  
  
Duo had a tendency to insist that everything was an emergency. He would stop by to drag Quatre to lunch under the pretense nearly once a week. It drove the Marcie, secretary, crazy. The first time Duo had come, Marcie had actually burst into Quatre's office screaming.  
  
"Should I let him in?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Quatre replied, setting the paper he was reading down and stretching in his seat, "Thank you, Marcie-"  
  
"Hi Quatre!" Duo exclaimed, "Are you busy?"  
  
"Someday there's actually going to be an emergency and Marcie won't let you in." Quatre tried to scold, though he wasn't able to suppress a grin.  
  
"They're emergencies to me," Plopping down in the seat across from Quatre, Duo proceeded to put his feet upon the desk, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"All right, I just need to-"  
  
"No no," Duo interrupted, "I think we need to talk now."  
  
With a sigh, Quatre leaned back in his chair, "What is it?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "We need to leave. These walls have ears."  
  
For a moment, Quatre actually thought Duo was serious and something might actually be wrong. However, Duo couldn't keep a straight face and began laughing.  
  
"You should see the look on your face!" Regaining his composure, Duo sat up straight, "Can we go for a short walk? This really is important, I swear!"  
  
Although Quatre didn't quite believe his friend, he followed him outside into the wind-tossed city.  
  
  
  
1435 Hours- 2:35 PM  
  
*Now what may have been  
  
Has been stopped by time*  
  
People could no longer continue their normal commutes in the city. Sirens rang through the air, echoing off of the many buildings. Police cars raced across the streets, chasing a red sports car as it ran through stop signs, red lights, and any people who got in the way. Screams sounded everywhere it went.  
  
One block away from the Winner Corporation building, a crowd loomed around two nearly-lifeless figures, a group of police officers, and three hurrying medics. The sidewalk was stained red with blood and was met with the tears of onlookers as time progressed.  
  
A mother tucked her daughter into her arms and burried her face within her coat. "Don't look," she whispered, as sobs began to wrack in her chest, "We need to keep walking. Keep your eyes closed."  
  
But the girl didn't listen, and soon she began to cry as well.  
  
1502 Hours- 3:02 PM  
  
Sergeant Joe Ramian looked over the edge of the cliff in tired fascination. In the valley at the bottom, the red car lay in flames, its driver still inside. With a deep sigh, Sergeant Ramian reached a hand into his breast pocket and retrieved a packet of cigarettes.  
  
"I thought you were trying to quit." His partner, Sergeant Thanner said, walking up behind him.  
  
"I was." Ramian answered as he lit up.  
  
1505 Hours- 3:05 PM  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," The nurse at the counter replied to the young man, "If you aren't related to the patients, I'm not permitted to inform you of their conditions."  
  
Hiiro glared at her from across the desk. "They're my friends, ma'am."  
  
Standing up, the nurse scowled back at him, "Guys like you have been harassing me all day! This isn't any of your Goddamn business! Go get your story from someone else!"  
  
1508 Hours- 3:08 PM  
  
"Stand back!" The firefighter instructed, holding a hand out in front of the onlookers, in case they decided not to heed his orders.  
  
A few women screamed as a huge ball of flame erupted from what had once been a sports car and ascended to the darkened sky.  
  
"Oh God," A woman cried, "Was anyone in there?"  
  
Removing his hat, the firefighter nodded, "We weren't here fast enough to save the driver.. He must've died from the flames about 5 minutes ago." He spat at the fire below. "Damn."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Please review! Reviews make me happy and more anxious to write! ^.^ Thanks for reading! See you next chapter! 


	2. Fearbourn Silence, a New Emotion

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter Two: Fear-borne Silence, A New Emotion  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: This story takes place before Mr. Winner's death. ^.^ I just really like that father-son relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Tears".  
  
Song info: The music and lyrics for "Tears" were written by Yoshiki, pianist and percussionist for X-Japan. The song was performed by X-Japan. The lyrics refer to Yoshiki's father who committed suicide.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Yoshiki. One of the best musicians and songwriters ever.  
  
* Lyrics *  
  
* On that night that was too long*  
  
1711 Hours- 5:11 PM  
  
Mr. Winner strode through the hospital with a walk that was drowned in power and confidence. He sped quickly, yet gracefully, avoiding hitting anyone but making good time. Whenever he passed someone, he looked away and tried to cover his face. If he was noticed, it would take far more time to reach his destination.  
  
He felt no contentment when Hiiro loomed in to view, signifying that he had met his goal. "Where is he?" Mr. Winner asked in a gruff, tired voice.  
  
Hiiro looked up at him with a death glare. "They won't tell us because we aren't relatives."  
  
"Damn it," Raising his hand, Mr. Winner slammed it down on the little bell that sat atop the main desk, "Where the Hell are they?"  
  
With a dark glance to his side, Hiiro answered, "Probably selling the story to the media."  
  
"Damn urchins." Again Mr. Winner lifted his hand, this time continuing the motion of throwing it towards the bell over and over.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like milleniums, the disgruntled nurse shuffled back to her place behind the desk. Her sharp gaze fell upon Mr. Winner's still-moving hand and she aggressively snatched the bell away. "Can. I. Help. You. Sir?" She asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Winner spat, showing his exhaustion and anger in both expression and tone, "You. Can. Where is Quatre Winner?"  
  
Without warning, the nurse threw the bell across the room, letting it hit the wall with one final ring. "Get the Hell out of here!" She snapped. "Leave the poor boy alone!"  
  
Leaning over the desk, Mr. Winner lost control of his confused emotions. "Quatre is my son! I have every right to be here!"  
  
"Oh sure, the 7th today. Show me your ID!"  
  
No look of surprised ever given before could have even compared to the one the nurse gave when Mr. Winner threw his driver's license at her and she saw the picture on it.  
  
"Which room?" Mr. Winner asked again.  
  
".Three.. Three-o-nine." She answered, blushing with shame, "I. I don't think he's allowed to see anyone right now."  
  
"He'll see me."  
  
* I had a dream where you left me*  
  
Quatre's eyes were open wide and staring at the ceiling. They seemed to be fixed on one specific spot where there was nothing unusual. It was as though he were seeing something far beyond what the others could comprehend. Perhaps something only one who had just faced a near-death experience could truly understand.  
  
His mouth was moving but no sounds were coming out. Inaudible words of an eerie nature, lost to the world. Lost to everyone, including their speaker.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Winner demanded, questioning the doctor to his left.  
  
The doctor winced at his intensity and took a half step backwards. "The police say he and his companion were attacked on the street. The person used a knife and some kind of chain. The police believe the man attempted to strangle your son with the chain and his companion tried to help Mr. Winner escape." He paused for a moment to make eye contact with Mr. Winner, seeing if he was all right before he continued.  
  
"Mr. Winner was then stabbed multiple times in his right hand, lower back, and left leg.. Before falling to the ground unconscious and hitting his head on the cement.. His companion, Mr..Maxwell? ... Continued to retaliate and.. We aren't sure he'll survive through the night."  
  
* Staring at a foreign sky*  
  
"May I see my son?" Mr. Winner questioned, "Mr. Yui here as well."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the doctor looked up at him. "It's against regulations, sir.. But maybe this once.. He's physically fine now but.. We're having some.. Other problems. emotionally."  
  
Mr. Winner nodded in appreciation, "Thank you."  
  
Quickly, Mr. Winner and Hiiro hurried into the room. Mr. Winner kneeled next to his son while Hiiro stood behind him, watching his injured friend.  
  
"Quatre?" Mr. Winner asked quietly, "It-it's me.."  
  
Quatre didn't seem to notice Mr. Winner's presence. He just continued looking up at the ceiling, staring a hole through to the next floor. His skin seemed paler than usual and his eyes were red.  
  
"The doctors say you're all right now.. They should be able to release you soon. Then we'll take you to see Mr. Maxwell." Tears glistened in Mr. Winner's eyes as he looked upon the frail, nearly lifeless body of his son.  
  
"Well, say something," he said, brushing the first fallen tear away, "Can't you speak?"  
  
Turning his head to look upon his father, Quatre blinked once and gave him a very weak, emotionless smile. Slowly he shook his head left to right once, before resting it on the pillow again.  
  
"I-I tried to tell you, sir," The doctor said quietly from the doorway, "He..He hasn't spoken a word.. We're thinking it's post-traumatic stress. It might take a while for him to.."  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Winner replied, standing up, "He'll be fine.. He's a strong boy. He'll.. Get through this."  
  
The doctor nodded in response, "It should be only temporary, sir."  
  
"Yes," Mr. Winner repeated, "Temporary." Sluggishly, he dragged himself out of the room, seeming weaker and far more tired than before.  
  
* I hugged my loneliness*  
  
Hiiro dialed the number quickly, his fingers nearly sliding off of the correct keys and onto their neighbors. "Barton, I'm here. Quatre's into a regular room. Maxwell is still in the ER." He was silent as he listened to Trowa's reply. "He can't talk, Trowa." Another moment of silence. "No, it couldn't have just been the driver. One person couldn't hurt both of them, they're far too skilled. We'll find out who it was. Get here with Chang as soon as possible."  
  
Neither of them said 'goodbye', they both just hung up, knowing that their discussion was complete.  
  
And then Hiiro was alone. He hadn't been alone since the war began. It seemed strange after all this time, though he'd always been on his own before. This time, he felt a new emotion, something he'd never experienced before. A strange desire to be in someone, anyone's company.  
  
Loneliness.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Sorry if it's bad, it was very rushed to get it online tonight. . I'll rewrite it if it's too bad! Sorry sorry! Please review! ::Glomps:: 


	3. Silent Voice

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 3: Silent Voice  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: This story takes place before Mr. Winner's death. ^.^ I just really like that father-son relationship.  
  
Warning: The slightest amount of shounen ai. ^^* Sorry if you dislike it. I might be able to make an edited version if someone requests.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Tears".  
  
Song info: The music and lyrics for "Tears" were written by Yoshiki, pianist and percussionist for X-Japan. The song was performed by X-Japan. The lyrics refer to Yoshiki's father who committed suicide.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Yoshiki. One of the best musicians and songwriters ever.  
  
* Lyrics *  
  
* My fallen tears  
  
Are piling up on the winds of time*  
  
Sitting alone in his chair, Hiiro waited for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes fixed upon the clock, watching each slow second pass. Maybe the clock was broken? He felt a coldness on his cheek and wiped at it with his right hand. Slowly, he examined his hand and a sad realization came over him.  
  
'I'm crying..'  
  
Running the back of his hand over his eyes to make sure all of the evidence was destroyed, Hiiro continued his staring match with the clock, putting his emotions back into check.  
  
"Hiiro." A voice said emotionlessly from a few feet away.  
  
Quickly he jerked his head up, reaching for his gun in the process. 'How could you be so careless?' He thought, cursing himself for his inattentiveness.  
  
"It's just us." Trowa's voice said calmly, as though he didn't mind Hiiro's thoughts of shooting him.  
  
Hiiro sighed inwardly, and let his gun drop to his side. He looked up at Trowa and Wufei and nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you seen Quatre yet?"  
  
Shaking his head from left to right, Trowa looked down the hall, his eyes fixing on the door to the ER. "Is Maxwell all right?"  
  
"They moved him to ICU (1)," Hiiro explained, "He's not showing any signs of improvement."  
  
Trowa nodded solemnly, his face remaining as emotionless as ever. "We should go see Quatre. Maybe he's regained the ability to speak."  
  
"The doctor said it would only be temporary," Hiiro explained, standing up from the uncomfortable chair and stretching out his stiff back, "He should be fine by now."  
  
*At the end  
  
I feel your breath*  
  
Quatre stared at the ceiling, his eyes unblinking. His golden, angelic hair was molded onto his forehead by sweat and bruises and cuts covered his face and arms. A bandage covered a spot to the left on his forehead, marking where it had hit the ground. His usually smiling lips were curled into an uncommon frown. Not angry, but far from happy.  
  
Kneeling next to the bed, Trowa took Quatre's ice-like hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over Quatre's knuckles to offer them some warmth. "Hello, Quatre." he said quietly, his words lost to the rest of the room.  
  
Slowly, so slowly that the naked eye could barely detect any movement at all, Quatre shifted his gaze to fall upon his friend's pale face. His lips morphed into something that could barely be called a smile as he recognized Trowa. Ever so slightly, his grip on Trowa's hand tightened.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked, beginning to brush Quatre's hair out of his eyes with his other hand.  
  
All Quatre offered was a small nod, before resting his head on the pillow again. His eyes wandered to meet Wufei's and then Hiiro's. Slowly, they moved to fix upon the door and then back to Trowa.  
  
Following Quatre's gaze, Trowa attempted to understand what he was trying to say. "I don't understand. Can you tell me?"  
  
His frown returning, Quatre shook his head from side to side, resting his eyes upon the door again, as though he couldn't take his eyes off of it.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" Trowa tried.  
  
Understanding this, at least, Hiiro jumped in to the conversation, "You're being released tomorrow morning. They want to a few more tests first."  
  
Sighing, Quatre allowed his eyes to remain on the door, transfixed. His eyes refused to blink and he looked as though he could see nothing else. As though the door was some kind of heavenly creation, an angel come to earth, and he couldn't look away.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa said slowly, feeling his heart sink in his chest, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want."  
  
Sluggishly, Quatre removed his hand from within Trowa's and drew three fingers back, folding his ring finger and pinky behind his thumb to make a peace sign. Staring at it, Trowa tried to understand what he meant. "Quatre-"  
  
"Two," Hiiro interrupted, "He wants to know about Duo."  
  
"Oh," Trowa said, feeling an unhappiness gnaw at his stomach. He didn't like Hiiro understanding Quatre better than he himself, "Duo's.." Trowa hated lying to Quatre. Nothing made him feel guiltier. But he couldn't bear to see Quatre sad, and so he told him what he wanted to hear, "He'll be fine. He's still recovering."  
  
*Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love*  
  
The small smile returned to Quatre's lips and he closed his eyes as he retook Trowa's hand. His breaths became deeper and soon it became apparent that he was sleeping. Each time he exhaled, Trowa could feel it upon the back of his hand. It comforted him, seeing his life so clearly.  
  
"He needs to tell us about the man who attacked them," Wufei said quietly, apparently tired of waiting, "Whoever sent him might all ready be planning a second attack."  
  
"We have to wait for him to recover," Trowa explained, "If we try to force the information out of him now, he'll only become worse. There's nothing he can tell us in this state."  
  
"Still," Hiiro stood up from his seat, "I'd like to figure this out as soon as possible. We should at least try tomorrow."  
  
Trowa sighed and rubbed Quatre's small hand again, noticing that it had warmed none, "He could become worse. We shouldn't pry into his memories yet. They're obviously.. Painful."  
  
"If we wait, they might attack again," Hiiro explained, "And they might succeed in killing him. We can't be sure they haven't all ready succeeded with Duo."  
  
Watching Quatre's chest raise up and fall back down, Trowa nodded. "All right. In the morning."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
1) ICU- Intensive Care Unit ^.~ thanks to Cynical for pointing this place out to me ^_^ ::glomps her very nice beta reader::  
  
. Man, I got a headache. Sorry I'm not writing much lately. I'm waiting for my glasses to come in ( ^^* never had 'em before) so I can see better. Keep having to lean back to read ^^* 'cause my head hurts ^^* oop, sorry sorry for long waits! 


	4. Safety Measures

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 4: Safety Measures  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: This story takes place before Mr. Winner's death. ^.^ I just really like that father-son relationship.  
  
Note: I know one/two sentence/s isn't a real paragraph, but it would be very boring to go into detail about Quatre's body language to explain how he feels about things. No dialogue is tough T.T  
  
Warning: Some shounen ai. ^^* Sorry if you dislike it. I might be able to make an edited version if someone requests.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Tears".  
  
Song info: The music and lyrics for "Tears" were written by Yoshiki, pianist and percussionist for X-Japan. The song was performed by X-Japan. The lyrics refer to Yoshiki's father who committed suicide.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Yoshiki. One of the best musicians and songwriters ever.  
  
* Lyrics *  
  
*Loneliness.. Your silent whisper  
  
Fills a river of tears through the night*  
  
By the time Trowa awakened, the sun was already dancing through the window and onto the bedcovers. He had stayed with Quatre all night and held his hand even still. His head rested on Quatre's chest, Trowa listened to Quatre's comforting heartbeat, as though it were a song that only the two of them shared.  
  
Needing to stretch out his back, for it had grown very stiff from the position he had slept in, Trowa stood, hesitantly releasing Quatre's hand. Groggily, he checked his watch. It was four hours to noon. He had never before slept past six. Then again, he'd also never been so afraid. Fearing for Quatre had been the most exhausting experience he'd ever went through. It was as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders with the news that Quatre would be fine.  
  
Only when Trowa's hand was removed, did Quatre wake. He opened his eyes before quickly shutting them again as the light burned them. For a few moments, he worked on adjusting them to the brighter conditions. Sitting up, he smiled when his gaze fixed on Trowa.  
  
For an instant, Trowa forgot about Quatre's temporary disability and awaited his usual morning's greeting. But only for that slightest time, before he remembered.  
  
"Can you speak now?" Trowa asked, sitting back on the edge of the bed, beside his lover.  
  
Opening his mouth, Quatre attempted speech but only managed to release a small squeak before looking as though the world were about to end and shaking his head from side to side.  
  
Gently, Trowa took Quatre into his arms and ran a hand through his blood- crusted hair. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."  
  
Bringing up a hand to touch Trowa's face, Quatre smiled sadly back at him. Trowa's eyes fell upon the bandage and narrowed.  
  
"I'll kill them.." He murmured to himself. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Quatre nodded but it seemed to bring him pain, so he leaned back on the pillows, bringing his fingers to meet his temples. After a few minutes he stopped and looked back up at Trowa. Slowly, he curled his fingers so that only two remained in view.  
  
"Duo's doing much better," Trowa explained, waiting for lightning to come and strike him down for his dishonesty, "He'll be fine."  
  
Content with this, Quatre gave Trowa a genuine smile.  
  
Trowa waited with him until he fell back asleep, watching his every movement like a guardian angel. Only, Quatre was his angel. He couldn't help but allow a small grin as he watched the celestial being sleep.  
  
*Memory.. You never let me cry  
  
And you, you never said "goodbye"*  
  
Hiiro came to see Quatre later that morning. He arrived with Wufei promptly at nine, bringing a briefcase with him. Neither of them looked as though they had gotten very much sleep.  
  
Before entering Quatre's room, Hiiro and Trowa took a few minutes to check on Duo. The doctors weren't very optimistic, but still managed to offer the pilots some reason for hope.  
  
Still, Hiiro had a sad air and seemed to forget about his mission to murder the attacker/s. "He would hate this," he said quietly, leaning against the hallway's wall, "Us worrying about him. I know.. He'd want us to be laughing but.. I can't stop thinking about him here."  
  
Trowa nodded in response. He couldn't think what to say and so remained silent.  
  
"I want to stay with him," Hiiro admitted quietly, "But I can't stand to see him like this. I've never seen him with a frown.."  
  
Another nod. "He'll understand," Trowa replied, his eyes fixing on Hiiro's back, "When he wakes."  
  
*Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
  
We lost our dreams along the way*  
  
Quatre was awake by the time they reached his room. He was looking out the window, watching a songbird as it rested on a nearby branch. It sang for a few moments, a melodious whistle, before taking flight and disappearing into the distance.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa said quietly, just loud enough to catch Quatre's attention.  
  
The blond pilot looked over and smiled when he saw Hiiro and Wufei.  
  
"Quatre, we need to know who attacked you," Trowa explained, taking his lover's hand, "Could you try to speak again?"  
  
With a nod, Quatre opened his mouth slightly and moved his lips. No noise came out. Not even the least audible murmur. Frustrated and probably irritated with himself, Quatre leaned back against the wall behind the bed.  
  
"We weren't expecting you to recover immediately," Hiiro said, opening his briefcase, "We brought paper. Could you write to answers our questions?"  
  
Wincing, Quatre shook his head from left to right. Slowly he brought his right hand up, showing them the cast it had been placed in because the bleeding had been difficult to stop. Biting his lip, Quatre looked up at Hiiro with melancholy eyes, as if to apologize.  
  
Hiiro seemed a bit frustrated as well. Slipping the paper back into the briefcase, he produced a manila envelope. "Could you identify them by picture?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
Hiiro looked a bit more pleased at this. He opened the envelope and fished a photograph out. "First, how many were there?"  
  
For a few minutes, Quatre was motionless as he thought about the answer. When he was sure of his response, Quatre held up his left palm, wide open. He then closed it for a split-second before flashing it open again, with his thumb folded over.  
  
"Nine?" Hiiro questioned.  
  
Nodding, Quatre allowed a weak smile.  
  
"Good," Flipping the photograph over so that Quatre could see it, Hiiro questioned, "Was he one of them?"  
  
It was a picture of the man who had died in the car accident, in the red sports car. The man they had been told had attacked the two pilots. The photograph had been clipped from a newspaper, so it was difficult to make out every feature in the colorless shades.  
  
Quatre shook his head from side to side.  
  
*But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates  
  
Never thought you'd leave me alone*  
  
As Hiiro walked quickly down the hall with a scowl fixed on his face, he spoke to Trowa, who was nearly sprinting, trying to keep up with him. "They must have set him up. We have no leads. Quatre has to talk, or they might come back. We have to be aggressive if we want to save them."  
  
Trowa frowned at this. "He needs time. He'll be able to tell us soon."  
  
"I don't have time," Hiiro spat, turning to face his friend, "They'll have time to reach any place in the known universe if we don't know soon. We'll never be able to find them." Turning back towards the hospital's exit, Hiiro continued his storming.  
  
"Mr. Yuy! Mr. Yuy!" A nurse yelled, racing down the hall to catch up with them. She held a clipboard in her hand and a downhearted expression on her face. Reaching them, she stopped to take a deep breath before speaking, "Sir.. I-I'm sorry but.. Mr. Maxwell.. Has just passed away."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
If you'll stop reading because of deathficness, please im or e-mail me! 


	5. Hell’s Flames Swept Me Away

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 5: Hell's Flames Swept Me Away  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: This story takes place before Mr. Winner's death. ^.^ I just really like that father-son relationship.  
  
Note: Emuri-chan.. Ouch. . Well, I know who this chapter ISN'T dedicated to. ::glomples:: JK, JK, you know I love you ::Glomples::. ^.~  
  
Warning: Some shounen ai. ^^* Sorry if you dislike it. 1x2, 3x4.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Tears".  
  
Song info: The music and lyrics for "Tears" were written by Yoshiki, pianist and percussionist for X-Japan. The song was performed by X-Japan. The lyrics refer to Yoshiki's father who committed suicide.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Yoshiki. One of the best musicians and songwriters ever. (And Emuri for keeping me in line ^.~)  
  
* Lyrics *  
  
*Time through the rain has set me free  
  
Sands of time will keep your memory*  
  
Hiiro had sat motionless for nearly 3 hours. He stared straight ahead at the wall, his eyes transfixed on the beige paint. It seemed as though he was unable to even breathe and his heart had long ago stopped beating in his chest, matching the pace of Duo's.  
  
Sitting next to him, Trowa couldn't think of a single word of comfort. In fact, he was sure that none existed. In such a situation, words were rendered completely useless. For he knew that, had it been his lover who had perished, there would be nothing in all of the universe that could bring him comfort.  
  
His lover.. They'd have to tell Quatre eventually. He'd have to know of their deception. The thought of seeing Quatre's face after hearing the news was a stab directly into Trowa's heart.  
  
"Quatre has to tell us who did this," Hiiro said abruptly, suddenly speaking after a long silence, "It doesn't matter if he's ready. We have to know," his fist was clenched so tight that his knuckles had faded into a bright white color, "So.. Duo can..rest.."  
  
And then he was crying. Trowa had never seen his friend in tears before, but suddenly Hiiro was on the floor sobbing.  
  
"Damn it," he said between sobs, "Why'd it have to be him? Why couldn't I die?"  
  
Again, Trowa was at a loss for words. He could feel his own pain for Duo's loss, but knew that Hiiro's must have been a thousand times worse. Slowly, he kneeled down by Hiiro's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go see if I can get Quatre to speak."  
  
* Love everlasting fades away  
  
Alive within your beatless heart*  
  
Trowa crept quietly into Quatre's room, hoping not to wake him should he be sleeping. But Quatre's eyes were wide open and he smiled as Trowa approached.  
  
"Hello, Quatre." Trowa said softly, sitting down on the side of his bed.  
  
Kissing his lover gently on the cheek, Quatre continued to smile. He took Trowa's hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Quatre, I have something.. I have to tell you.." Figuring it would be best to get it out as quickly as possible so that Quatre wouldn't have to wonder over the horror before it was given, Trowa spoke his next words very quickly. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done. "Duo is dead."  
  
For a moment, Quatre looked thoughtful, pondering over what Trowa had just said. It made Trowa's heart ache.  
  
But then, something strange happened. He gave Trowa a small smile and shook his head slowly from left to right.  
  
* Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love*  
  
Trowa was crying before he even realized he'd reached that point in his sadness. "No, Quatre... He IS dead.."  
  
Calmly, Quatre took his lover into his arms and held him tightly. He rocked Trowa back and fourth as the brunette began to sob.  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre," Trowa said quietly, "His head injury.. They couldn't stop the bleeding."  
  
Still Quatre said "no".  
  
* My fallen tears  
  
Are piling up on the winds of time*  
  
Hiiro entered with a nurse walking very close to his side, asking him if he were all right and telling him about a free counseling the hospital offered for relatives of departed patients. His face was tear-stained and he looked as though he would stop breathing at any moment to join Duo.  
  
"We also have a chapel on the first floor," the nurse continued, "It might make you feel better."  
  
"I'm fine," Hiiro snapped, "I'm sure there are other people you can give this speech to."  
  
For a moment the nurse was silent and stood motionless. Then she nodded. "If you need to talk to anyone don't hesitate to ask for assistance." She bowed and left the room.  
  
Hiiro had his eyes fixed in a death glare. "As though this were a department store." He grumbled.  
  
Standing, Trowa walked over to Hiiro and whispered in his ear, "I told him."  
  
His eyes wandering over Quatre's face, Hiiro turned back to look at Trowa. "He doesn't seem..upset.."  
  
"He doesn't believe me." Trowa explained. A pain shot through his heart at the memory.  
  
Shaking his head, Hiiro walked up to the side of the bed. "Quatre, Duo is dead," he said bluntly, as though he wasn't hearing what he was saying, "You need to tell us who attacked you. Who killed him, Quatre?"  
  
Again, Quatre just shook his head slowly from side to side.  
  
"Damn it, Quatre!" Hiiro yelled, slamming his fist on the space beside Quatre, "I was him! They took his body to the morgue! He's dead!"  
  
Still Quatre answered a "no" with a slight movement of his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think," Hiiro continued, "You need to tell us who attacked you! You have to tell us, Quatre!"  
  
A melancholy expression forming on Quatre's face, he nodded to his friend. Opening his mouth, he tried once more to produce a sound. "Nn.." He managed before falling into a coughing fit.  
  
"Try again!" Hiiro instructed, "You have to tell us!"  
  
Between coughs and gasps for air, Quatre attempted to speak once more. However, with his second try in less than a minute, he was unable to produce even the shortest syllable. His coughing grew worse and soon he was fighting for air, clutching a hand to his chest as he took as deep a breaths as he could between coughs.  
  
"Are you all right, Quatre?" Trowa asked, putting a hand to his lover's chest.  
  
Quatre's eyes were watering from lack of breath and the hand at his chest looked as though it might rip through the flesh at any second. (1)  
  
"We need a nurse!" Trowa yelled, his voice carrying through the hallway. "It'll be okay, Quatre. Hang in there."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
(1) Actually, I'm describing an asthma attack. ^^**** 


	6. Tainted

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 6: Tainted  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Sorry this has taken so long. . I'll try to get back into writing a chapter a week or more. ::coughs:: My only excuse is I fell in love ^.^ As much as I love writing, there are a few things I love more ^.~  
  
Note: Ah, some changes to chapters 2 and 3. I kinda just made Wufei disappear ^^*. I actually decided that he was on a mission but…. He wasn't ^^* ::cough:: So now he's never been at the hospital ::bows:: He's off on a mission. ^^* er, until this chapter…  
  
Last Note: If you have the time, check out the www.digital-anime.com forums ^.^ They're very good and there are loads of great people there. (Heck, that's where I met my koi ^^) My name on it's Kattie so I hope you give it a try ^.^  
  
Warning: Some shounen ai. ^^* Sorry if you dislike it. 1x2, 3x4.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Tears".  
  
Song info: The music and lyrics for "Tears" were written by Yoshiki, pianist and percussionist for X-Japan. The song was performed by X-Japan. The lyrics refer to Yoshiki's father who committed suicide.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Yoshiki. One of the best musicians and songwriters ever (and most attractive ::blush blush::).  
  
* Lyrics *  
  
*This feeling at the end  
  
Makes my blue rose change*  
  
The doctor wore an expression of complete confusion when he exited the emergency room. "I don't understand it," he said, more to himself than to the two pilots, "Why would a psychological problem cause him to have symptoms of a respiratory infection?"  
  
"Will he be all right?" Trowa questioned, interrupting the man's thoughts.  
  
For a few seconds, the doctor continued muttering to himself, verbally wandering over the few possibilities. "Maybe get a psychiatrist?…. They might not be related….. But maybe….."  
  
"Doctor?" Trowa tried again.  
  
Looking up, the man seemed startled by presence of the two pilots. "I'm sorry," He said quietly, with a blush, "I was thinking aloud," he straightened up and read his chart over, "Mr. Winner is fine. He'll need a few more days to rest."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Do you know if he'll be able to speak again? After…. he's healed?"  
  
The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, there's no way of knowing but I doubt this had any relation."  
  
His eyes wandering to the emergency room doors, Trowa asked the doctor, "What happened?"  
  
With a deep sigh, the doctor looked over his papers again before dropping them to the side and looking up at Trowa. "He has pneumonia."  
  
"Pneumonia?" Trowa stared at him blankly, "He seemed fine before the attack…."  
  
The doctor looked as though he might scream in frustration. "Mr. Winner has only recently acquired this disease," he brushed a hand through his messy hair, "He got sick in his room."  
  
*Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love*  
  
Trowa watched Quatre sleep with a thousand thoughts running through his head. Quatre had been returned to his room but had yet to awaken. The doctor had said he would be exhausted after such an ordeal, fighting for his life. There was even a bandage on his chest where he had dug into the skin while coughing.  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
Looking up, Trowa nodded to Hiiro, who stood at the door with his arms folded. "He has pneumonia."  
  
Hiiro walked to the bed and kneeled beside it. "Since being here, right?"  
  
Trowa stared at him for a moment, silent. His eyes wandered over his friend's face, trying to understand the words, hoping they might be written there. "How-"  
  
"He's in the hospital," Hiiro interrupted, "Quatre's in danger."  
  
Fear consuming him, Trowa stood and took his lover's immobile hand. "We can't move him yet," he explained, "There are more treatments. It would be dangerous to move him."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hiiro turned away from Trowa. "When the nurse told me about Duo…." He paused for a moment and his hand gripped the bedsheets tightly, "She said there was an accident in the operating room. He should have been all right. They didn't know what happened." He looked up at Trowa. "I won't let him kill Quatre."  
  
* My fallen tears are piled on the winds of time again  
  
At the end I can feel your breath*  
  
"….I can't risk moving Quatre," Trowa said flatly, indecision wracking his brain, "His pneumonia might get worse. It's controllable if he stays here."  
  
"Trowa, they're going to kill him," Hiiro's voice was emotionless but his eyes burned with passion, "You can't leave him here to die. We have to move him."  
  
Trowa sighed, "This is the colony's only hospital."  
  
"He can't go to a hospital," Hiiro replied with authority in his voice, "He'd be on record. They could find him. We'll have to put him in a safehouse."  
  
"No," Trowa shook his head, "I can't risk that. His pneumonia would-"  
  
"To hell with his pneumonia!" Hiiro stood suddenly and looked Trowa in the eyes. "He'll die here! Quatre will die if you keep him here. We need to move him. A doctor can see him in the safehouse. He'll be fine."  
  
Trowa glared back at Hiiro. "I can't be sure. If one of us is here 24-7-"  
  
"It won't be enough!" Hiiro continued, his rage glowing around him, "Duo was killed in the operating room. If Quatre goes into that ER again, he won't come out alive."  
  
"He won't need to-"  
  
"Damn it, Trowa," Hiiro's voice was calm, "I wanted to let you decide. But you're being irrational. I can't let Quatre stay here to die. I won't let Quatre die too. He will be moved into a safehouse."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I can't allow that."  
  
"Duo's alive."  
  
Both men fell silent. They looked down to the bed.  
  
Quatre was struggling to a sitting position. He looked up at them with a wearied expression. "We have to leave. Duo's in trouble."  
  
*Dry your tears with love  
  
Dry your tears with love*  
  
End of chapter  
  
One chapter left ::yawns:: I had the ending figured out but then I forgot it. T.T That was even before my "love leave" so I think I shall have to make up a new ending . nooo! 


	7. Freedom of Ire

Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 7: The Freedom of Ire  
  
Kattie  
  
Note: Changes to my notes on chapter 6. I guess I had been planning on Wufei coming but it didn't fit in with the "new" (I didn't write down the old one and forgot it overnight) ending so he never has shown up. He's been on a mission the whole time ::coughs:: ^^* (This story will also undergo some serious editing when I get the chance ::chokes::)  
  
Note: Based on a request in reviews for chapter 6- I have changed the ending. ::faints:: third version of the ending. I might write one of the other endings as well (my alternate ending). This is the hardest thing I've ever written and I can't figure out why. Please give me a break because I'm forcing myself to write this. T.T  
  
Ad: Please check out www.dejitaru-anime.com/forum . The wonderful webmaster lost the site and had to remake it again. He's really a wonderful person and I'd really appreciate it if you'd check it out. (We need more members for it to stay alive T.T)  
  
Warning: Some shounen ai. ^^* Sorry if you dislike it. 1x2, 3x4.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Tears".  
  
Song info: The music and lyrics for "Tears" were written by Yoshiki, pianist and percussionist for X-Japan. The song was performed by X-Japan. The lyrics refer to Yoshiki's father who committed suicide.  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Yoshiki. One of the best musicians and songwriters ever (and most attractive ::blush blush::).  
  
* Lyrics *  
  
* If you could have taught me anything  
  
You would have found what love is*  
  
For a moment, Trowa and Hiiro continued staring at Quatre, trying to understand how he could suddenly speak after so many days of being unable to. It seemed impossible.  
  
"I'll explain later," Quatre said quickly, wincing as he pulled a needle from his arm that connected to a long tube filled with a yellowish liquid, "We need to leave."  
  
"I'll get the doctor." Hiiro whispered to Trowa.  
  
"Hiiro, wait," Quatre said forcefully, "The hospital staff were placed here by the men who kidnapped Duo."  
  
A look of frustration covered Hiiro's face. "Duo is dead." He replied stiffly, the words sounding unnatural- as though he was no longer sure.  
  
Quatre shook his head and took Hiiro's hand within his own small one. "That wasn't him, Hiiro. Duo is alive but he's in trouble. We have to go help him."  
  
For a moment, Hiiro was silent, his ideas of what must be true battling with the hope in his heart. Finally, when he spoke, his voice was softer. "Where is he then?"  
  
The skepticism remained behind the sentence, the word "then" added to announce obvious disbelief. However, Hiiro wasn't able to conceal his more optimistic undertone.   
  
"'Clearview Apartments'," Quatre answered, his eyes wandering as though he were trying to remember more, "It's a few blocks away from Winner Enterprises. The top floor…. Room 12-F."  
  
"Why were you attacked?" Hiiro continued, storing the information he'd just received in the back of his mind.  
  
Shaking his head with a sigh, Quatre replied, "We don't have time for this now. I'll tell you on the way there. We really need to get away from here before someone realizes I'm speaking."  
  
Hiiro fell into silence again and looked straight ahead in thought.  
  
Making his own decision, Trowa stood and carefully took Quatre into his arms. He carried him slowly to the door, as though he were a glass figurine, and turned to Hiiro. "Let's go, Hiiro."  
  
With a small nod, Hiiro followed them out the door.  
  
* If you could have taught me what was on your mind  
  
I could have shown you the way*  
  
Exiting the hospital, without being seen by any of the heinous doctors, had been difficult. The window had seemed like the most obvious escape route but, from the tenth story, there were few ways to climb down with a sick person. Taking up some spare scrubs from the "employees only" room, the three wore the masks of surgery over their mouths and attempted to look inconspicuous with them on in the main lobbies, though Hiiro and Trowa held tightly on to Quatre's arms to support him. It had been relatively trouble-free, slipping around corners and being less suspicious with their larger number, except for one minor incident when Quatre was told to report to Post Op as a certain "Doctor Pierce".  
  
Trowa carefully slid Quatre onto the back seat of their car and buckled him in, his hand remaining on the fastener a second longer than it should have as he watched his lover.   
  
As soon as they had reached the main street, Hiiro began his questioning again. "Do you know why you were attacked?"  
  
With a small nod, Quatre leaned back against the sleep and closed his eyes. "They believed us to be wealthy tourists."  
  
Hiiro looked back at Quatre in the rear-view mirror as a scowl fixed upon his lips. "They didn't know who you were?"  
  
"No," Quatre replied, "We just happened to be there at the wrong time."  
  
"Why did they take Duo then?" Hiiro questioned, his voice nearly breaking as he spoke his lover's name.  
  
"They would have taken me too," Quatre paused for a moment to cough, "but I was recognized-"  
  
"Do they know Duo's a pilot?" Hiiro interrupted.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Explain the entire situation."  
  
Quatre sighed. "They knew that if I was kept, my father would hire someone to find me, but they couldn't just let me go. I already knew where they were going so they needed to silence me," he looked out the window, checking impatiently to see where they were, "They told me if I said anything they'd kill Duo. But they'd already said they were planning on killing him anyway, so I had to try to tell you…. And they knew…. So they gave me "pneumonia". They forced this liquid down my throat and I started coughing."  
  
A look of exhaustion covered Quatre's face. "The man who died was one of their own. Duo hit him unconscious before…." He paused for a moment, "They're doctors. They inflicted the wounds on their own comrade to keep him alive for a few days before dying. They needed a body for Duo, so no one would start searching for him. Their make-up…. He was already dying. It was impossible to tell if the dying man was Duo or not and neither of you saw him closely- he was in the ER the entire time. They put Duo's ID in his pocket and the man was Duo as far as the hospital was concerned."  
  
With another sigh, Quatre squeezed his eyes closed as though trying to force away bad memories. "They've been developing a new disease. It spreads by air. They need Duo to…. see how long someone survives after being afflicted."  
  
*Someday... I will be before you  
  
Have you ever thought about that time?*  
  
They made good time to the apartment complex. Hiiro hadn't driven in an especially legal manner, but he had managed to avoid any accidents or police chases. His pilot reflexes had been at their best.  
  
Stepping out of the car, Hiiro clicked the safety off on his gun, a glare fixing upon his dark eyes. His lips formed into a scowl as an air of death swept around him. "Twelve F?" He questioned Quatre shortly.  
  
"Yes, top floor."  
  
With a slight nod, Hiiro entered the building, leaving Trowa and Quatre behind.  
  
Showing no emotion on his face, Trowa casually handed his lover a gun. "Stay low. We will return shortly."  
  
Quatre took the firearm as tears began to form in his shining eyes. "Be careful." He whispered.  
  
Trowa nodded sharply in reply. "Shoot anyone who comes near you."  
  
* I never imagined the pictures of that night*  
  
"There are 11 cameras on every floor," Hiiro informed Trowa as he entered the lobby, "The few near 12-F were tampered with and have been shut down for repairs. The apartment has 4 rooms, two windows, and one balcony."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I'll enter through the main door."  
  
"Yes, I'll need a distraction."  
  
The two exchanged nods and separated, Hiiro exiting the building and Trowa stepping inside an elevator.  
  
As Trowa waited in the elevator for it to reach the twelfth floor, doubts began to form in his mind. They really knew nothing of these people or the situation they'd soon find themselves in. For all they knew, there could be fifty people in the apartment. What would happen to Quatre if they….  
  
He couldn't stand leaving Quatre alone.  
  
The elevator chimed as its door opened to the topmost floor and all doubt and worries were swept to the back of his mind. Trowa drifted slowly through the hallway, reading the numbers on the doors.  
  
12-A  
  
12-C  
  
12-F  
  
His hand resting on the handle of his gun, Trowa knocked on the door. 'Be safe, Quatre' his mind and heart screamed, 'Please be safe.'  
  
"Come in."  
  
***  
  
Hiiro climbed the fire escape as quickly as he could without being too loud. Every step he took seemed to send an interminable siren into the air- mingling with the last in a shriek of his position. His heart beat fiercely in his chest, out of fear more than actually exhaustion.  
  
Duo was alive. His lover had been returned to him. It was a miracle and it could soon be over. Perhaps Duo had come back to life only to die because Hiiro was too slow. The fears gnawed at his heart and quickened his feet.  
  
As he reached the eleventh floor, Hiiro slowed his pace to a crawl. He stopped before the window, which had its blinds closed. Producing a small, Swiss Army knife-looking item, he began to work on opening the window. The effort produced many assortments of clicking and Hiiro cursed each one.  
  
Finally, with one final click, the window slipped a few millimeters open. 'I'm coming, Duo,' he said mentally, 'I'm coming for you.'  
  
***  
  
Quatre waited impatiently in the car, his fears piling upon one another to form a mountain. The gun was placed lazily on his lap with his fingers floating a few centimeters above it. His eyes lingered on the apartment complex and his thoughts could not wander far from the location either.  
  
"Trowa…." He whispered sadly to himself, uneasiness bedecking his soul.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, this is a load/unload zone only."  
  
Pulling his eyes sharply away from the building, Quatre glanced down at the man before him. He clutched the gun tightly as recognition set in and his fear tripled.  
  
A click sounded from behind him.  
  
"Best to put that down, Mr. Winner."  
  
***  
  
Cautiously, Trowa pushed the door open and stepped into apartment 11-F, his finger secure against the trigger. "Repairman," he said swiftly, "I heard there were some broken cameras around here? Security sent me up."  
  
A tall woman stood up from a chair that faced the covered window. She wore a long, burgundy dress with draping sleeves. Her raven hair dances around her waist and she smiled as she walked up to Trowa. "Oh, thank heavens. The blasted things shorted out nearly a week ago. I've called Maintenance every day but they've always been awfully busy. And what with the murder less than a block away," she sighed and swept her hair behind an ear, "It's enough to keep me up nights."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, ma'am," Trowa replied apologetically, "We've been short-staffed lately. Holiday leaves."  
  
"Oh, that's quite all right!" The woman smiled and extended her hand, "My name is Gladice Brank. I would like you to kiss my hand."  
  
Awkwardly, Trowa leaned over and touched his lips lightly to her knuckles. "Ron Tracy," he replied, conjuring the alias without a thought, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"They pleasure is entirely mine, Mr. Tracy," she grinned again and brushed a hand through her hair, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but since we are friends now-" she paused, "We are friends, aren't we, Mr. Tracy?"  
  
Trowa nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Oh good!" She shook his hand happily, "Well, since we're such good friends- can I call you Ron?"  
  
"….."  
  
"All right. Ron, dear, haven't you a uniform? Don't the gentlemen in Maintenance have a certain dress code?" Her eyes bore into him like a knife.  
  
Trowa's gaze didn't falter. "It's Friday, ma'am. Free dress."  
  
"Oh, of course," she laughed, "How silly of me."  
  
"Um, miss-" Trowa began.  
  
"Call me Gladice."  
  
"-Gladice…." Trowa paused to compose himself, "Would you mind directing me to the cameras that need repairs?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all!" She linked arms with him and grinned again, "You aren't married, are you Ron?"  
  
"….No."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes widened, "That's quite interesting." She led him out the door, speaking constantly.  
  
She reminded Trowa of someone, but he couldn't quite place who it was.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hiiro saw his lover the moment he was within the room. "Duo…." He whispered, emotion sweeping over him.  
  
His eyes staring up lifelessly at the ceiling, Duo lay motionless on the twin bed in the center of the room. Bruises and cuts adorned his arms and a bandage was tied tightly around his head that held a tinge of red. His breathing was very shallow though his chest lifted and fell dramatically with each simple breath. He didn't seem to notice Hiiro, even when the brunette stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Duo," Hiiro repeated, touching a hand lightly to his love's cheek, "Duo…."  
  
With the feel of Hiiro's hand, Duo suddenly jerked away and his eyes flashed with fear. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Hiiro's hand moved like lightning to cover Duo's lips, pressing down tightly. "It's just me," he whispered, "We've come to take you home."  
  
As his eyes lit up, Duo reached up to take Hiiro's hand within his own and kissed it lightly. He brought the hand up slowly to his cheek and smiled weakly as he brushed it against his cheek. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Despite the situation, Hiiro couldn't help but release a small grin. The love and relief came like a wave and drowned him- leaving him in a state of bliss. "Let's go home."  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear that, Ron?" Gladice asked, pulling Trowa to a stop and looking into his eyes. "You did, didn't you?"  
  
Trowa had heard it all right and recognized who it belonged to. A relief set over him as he effortlessly lied again, "Ma'am?"  
  
"Voices," Gladice explained, waving her hand around as if it would help express her point, "Didn't you hear them?"  
  
'It was only one voice.' Trowa thought. "No, ma'am. A cat, maybe?"  
  
Gladice sighed and clasped her escort's arm tightly. "Well, my mother always said I was a clairvoyant. Probably just the voices of the dead." She laughed a good number of seconds at her remark, as though it were the funniest thing in the world.  
  
Trowa forced a smile. "The cameras, miss?"  
  
"Oh yes," she chuckled again, "At the end of the hall." She began leading him down the hallway- sauntering leisurely. "You know, you look a great deal like my cousin, Joe. You have the exact same eyes."  
  
"…."  
  
"Yes, you have similar hairstyles as well- though he bleaches his. Don't know why, the boy has a gorgeous natural color after all. Do you dye your hair, Ron?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Splendid. I've always said that the natural look is better. Leaves you with softer hair as well. Is your hair soft, Ron?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, ma'am."  
  
"Pity," Gladice sighed. She smiled as they reached the end of the hallway, "This would be the first one. If you'd like to take a look at it."  
  
Nodding, Trowa approached the camera and began checking the wires. Two of them had been severed some kind of knife- cutting off both the visual and audio and leaving nothing for the men at the security desk. "We'll have to replace it entirely, miss." Trowa explained.  
  
A click sounded from behind him. "Mr. Barton, I'd expected better from you," Gladice said disappointedly, "You allowed me to lead you straight away from your friends. Now they won't even be here to hear you scream. This will be a bit unsatisfactory."  
  
***  
  
"Touching." A voice said from behind the couple.  
  
Hiiro turned and drew his gun at the same time, aiming it straight at the forehead of the man behind him. "There's a fire escape, Duo," he said quietly, "Go."  
  
"I very much doubt the boy's ability to walk even to the window," the man said with a smirk, "Much less outrun my own men to your vehicle, where more of my men's comrades will be waiting."  
  
Cursing under his breath, Hiiro took a step towards the man. "Move." He demanded, cocking his gun forward.  
  
"Well, I would, but you see," the man sighed dramatically, "Though you have a gun to my head, I have your other two friends in custody." He paused to let his words sink in, "Now, if you'd just follow me into the next room. Oh, please, keep your gun aimed at me. I wouldn't dream of asking you to trust me."  
  
* For now I will try to live for you  
  
And for...*  
  
They entered the room with Hiiro shoving a gun at the back of the man's head and Duo clinging to his other arm. As soon as his eyes met its contents, Hiiro cursed under his breath.  
  
Two men stood on either side of Quatre, who had been forced into a wooden chair. His mouth was tightly gagged and ropes secured him in his seated position. Both men guarding him held guns.  
  
Trowa stood leaning against the wall, a woman standing next him, smiling smugly as she dipped the gun to his head over and over. She was whispering to him without pause while he attempted to ignore her.  
  
"It seems we're all here," the man before Hiiro said cheerfully, "Lovely to see you again, Mr. Winner. And, Mr. Barton, glad you could join us. Now, Mr. Yuy, I would appreciate it if you would lower your firearm so that we do not have to stain the new carpets with either of these fine young men's blood."  
  
His eyes burning furiously, Hiiro dropped his gun to the floor.  
  
"And slip it over here." The man continued.  
  
Hiiro kicked his weapon across the room and tightened his hold on Duo.  
  
"Very good," the man smiled as he walked casually across the room to Quatre, "Now, Mr. Winner, I think some punishment is in order. You see, I distinctly remember telling you to remain silent. And yet, the three of you are here. So, you most obviously did not do as I asked." His hand seemed not existent as it sliced through the air and slapped Quatre across the cheek. "Stupid boy."  
  
Quatre made no sound as his cheek began to swell, though he could not stop a few tears of pain from slipping down his face.  
  
"I suppose I did tell you the consequences," the man continued, pacing across the room, "The immediate death of one of your comrades, if I'm not mistaken." He looked at Duo with a sinister grin.  
  
Instinctively, Hiiro pulled Duo behind him and glared at the man. His heart raced in his chest as he realized he might lose his love again.  
  
"Relax, Mr. Yuy," the man laughed, "There would be no fun in killing a half-dead boy. He'd probably die right there if you let him go." Without another word, he spun around and released a bullet.  
  
Quatre seemed to go insane at the moment of impact. His eyes filled with a terror and madness and he fought desperately against the ropes to stand. He shook violently and made a shrieking noise through the gag. He continued to struggle until he at last overturned his chair and fell to the ground.  
  
There was no emotion on Trowa's face, even as the blood began seeping through his clothes. He slowly brought a hand to his chest and pressed down upon the wound. A redness began to dye his fingers. He slid down carefully to the ground and ripped one of his sleeves off. Remaining silent, he pressed the new fabric to his skin and continued his attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
Quatre fell still after hitting the ground. He lay there motionless with his head resting against the carpet. His sobbing was almost inaudible.  
  
* I will try to live*  
  
The man sighed as he lowered his gun. "Pointless," he muttered, "Completely pointless."  
  
Gladice stepped away from Trowa and frowned. "You could've warned me, Harold," she said scoldingly, "Now I've got blood on my new dress. Should've just let me finish this outside."  
  
"Well, darling," Harold said, sounding a bit annoyed, "If you hadn't been stopped from killing him in the hallway- you would've had even more blood on your dress."  
  
With a scowl, Gladice nodded. "You still owe me a new dress."  
  
Sighing again, Harold took her arm. "It's time to leave," he turned to his comrades, "Is the room secured?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Nodding, Harold led Gladice out of the room. The other men followed, walking backwards to keep their guns on the pilots. One reached down to pick up Hiiro's firearm. "You won't be needing this."  
  
The door was slammed closed behind them.  
  
Hiiro helped Duo into a chair and hurried over to Trowa. "How bad is it?" He questioned.  
  
"It should be fine," Trowa said quietly, lying through his teeth, "If I get to a hospital soon enough." He winced, "Help Quatre."  
  
Nodding hesitantly, Hiiro stood and walked to Quatre. "Quatre?" He questioned, beginning to untie the ropes.  
  
Duo looked up at the ceiling and his eyes became lifeless again. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Helping Quatre into the chair again, Hiiro asked, "What?"  
  
Nodding, Quatre looked up as well, tears continuing to roll from his eyes. "They've released it…."  
  
"What is it?" Hiiro questioned.  
  
"The virus," Duo whispered, his eyes widening, "It's in the air."  
  
The room fell silent. A cold mist seemed to set on its inhabitants.  
  
"How long until it takes effect?" Hiiro asked quietly.  
  
Duo squeezed his eyes closed and sighed. "They were guessing less than a minute."  
  
Standing shakily, Quatre made his way to Trowa's side. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I can't feel it."  
  
Leaning over, Quatre kissed his lover gently. "I'm sorry."  
  
Frustration taking a hold of him, Hiiro slumped over next to Duo's chair and held his head in his hands. "I let them hurt you…."  
  
Slowly, Duo brought a hand down and set it on Hiiro's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful."  
  
"Quatre," Trowa asked in a wavering voice, "Why were you walking alone? When you were attacked…. Why wasn't one of us with you?"  
  
With a sigh, Quatre took his lover's hand. "It was supposed to be a surprise."  
  
Trowa looked to him with a questioning expression.  
  
A tear slid down Quatre's cheek. "In a week, it's the anniversary of the five of us meeting."  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"How much longer?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Hiiro frowned. "It's been two minutes."  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't as fast as they thought." Duo replied unenthusiastically.  
  
The door to the hallway opened suddenly and Wufei walked in. "They're gone," he said quickly, "There are medics waiting outside."  
  
Noticing that none of the four were making any movements, Wufei glared at them. "I've been working on this for 2 weeks. They didn't release any virus. I exchanged the test-tube with a fake."  
  
He looked over the room with an unhappy expression. "I'll have them come up here."  
  
*** Epilogue- One Week Later***  
  
Hiiro walked quickly through the hospital, Wufei trailing behind. Neither of them spoke to each other, but continued in a business-like way. It wasn't a mission, but it was just as important to both of them.  
  
As they approached the correct room, Hiiro slipped his gun away and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Both pilots walked in awkwardly and closed the door behind them. Trowa was lying half-asleep on the hospital bed, but acknowledged them with a slight nod of the head despite his obvious exhaustion. Quatre was kneeling on the floor beside the bed and held Trowa's hand tightly within his own. Across the small room, Duo sad in a chair sleeping, a small bandage on his forehead.  
  
"Um," Hiiro began awkwardly, "Happy Anniversary."  
  
Wufei nodded next to him.  
  
Duo peaked an eye open at the words. "You remembered?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Hiiro nodded. "I wouldn't forget."  
  
"You're blushing," Duo said with a laugh, "You see that, Hiiro's blushing?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Hiiro replied angrily as he reddened more.  
  
"Yes you are!" Duo chuckled, "You're blushing!"  
  
Quatre smiled and kissed Trowa's hand. "Happy Anniversary." He whispered.  
  
A small grin coming to his own dry lips, Trowa replied, "Happy Anniversary."  
  
"Duo, I didn't blush."  
  
"I've got four witnesses! Didn't he blush?"  
  
"A blushing bride."  
  
"Shut up, Chang!"  
  
"Does anyone have a camera? We need to record this historical moment."  
  
"I have a camera."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
*click*  
  
"…. Okay, Okay! I'll put the camera down."  
  
* Try to live the love, the dreams,  
  
And finally, the tears.*  
  
End  
  
Please review! ::faints:: that's over 3 times longer than most chapters. Good reading ::pats on shoulder:: 


End file.
